DECICSIONES HERRONEAS
by dagorfly
Summary: HINATA SE CASARA CON EL QUE TODOS CREERN QUE ES EL AMOR DE SU VIDA PERO QUE PASARA? PESIMO LO SE TwT


HINATA SE ENCONTRABA FRENTE AL ESPEJO OBSERVABA; SU HERMOSA FIGURA REFLEJADA CON UN BELLO VESTIDO COLOR BLANCO QUE ESTABA PORTANDO ((YA ES HORA)) SE DIJO Y UNA FINAS LAGRIMAS CORRIERON SOBRE SUS BLANCAS MEJILLAS, TODO ESTABA POR TERMINAR…SUS ILUSIONES, A

HINATA SE ENCONTRABA FRENTE AL ESPEJO OBSERVABA; SU HERMOSA FIGURA REFLEJADA CON UN BELLO VESTIDO COLOR BLANCO QUE ESTABA PORTANDO ((YA ES HORA)) SE DIJO Y UNA FINAS LAGRIMAS CORRIERON SOBRE SUS BLANCAS MEJILLAS, TODO ESTABA POR TERMINAR…SUS ILUSIONES, ANHELOS, DESEOS Y ESPERANZAS MORIRÍAN...TRAS FINALIZAR SU BODA… SE CASABA ERA CIERTO Y NO POR AMOR… NO CON QUIEN ELLA QUERÍA... NO CON QUIEN AMABA.

EL DUEÑO DE SU CORAZÓN ESTABA TAN LEJOS DE SABE QUE LO ASÍA POR EL… PARA QUE EL ESTUVIERA BIEN Y SIGUIERA VIVIENDO, NO IMPORTABA NADA… NI SU FELICIDAD, SU TRISTEZA, SUS DESEOS… DE HECHO NUNCA LE HABÍAN IMPORTADO A NADIE...SOLO… SOLO… A EL… SE SACRIFICABA POR EL, PORQUE LO AMABA, PUESTO QUE NO HABÍA OTRA FORMA DE HACERLO SOLO… SOLO ASÍ PODRÍA ALEJARLO DE LA IRA DE SU PADRE Y DE SU FUTURO ESPOSO ((PORQUE??)) SE INTERROGO DE NUEVO… YA ESTABA CANSADA… SI CANSADA DE TODO… DE TODOS… LOS ODIABA Y MALDECÍA… ¿CUÁNTO ES CAPAS DE ODIAR UNA PERSONA A OTRA?.. ELLA SI LO SABIA Y LE ATERRABA INFINITAMENTE ¿CÓMO?.. ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ODIARA TANTO A SU PROPIO PADRE?... ESE SER TAN MALIGNO QUE SOLO ERA CAPAS DE AMARLA CUANDO ELLA LE OBEDECÍA EN TODO Y NO LO CUESTIONABA.

SUSPIRO Y SE LIMPIO LAS LAGRIMAS… YA NO HABÍA MARCHA ATRÁS ELLA LO SABIA CUANTO SE ARREPENTÍA DE NO HABER SIDO CAPAS DE DECIRLE A SU PADRE QUE NO Y CONTESTARLE A SU PRONTO ESPOSO QUE NO LO AMABA Y QUE ESTO ERA UN ERROR… SE DIRIGIÓ CON PASO DECIDIDO ASIA LA PUERTA, TOMO LA PERILLA Y LA GIRO SUAVEMENTE, SONRIENDO SARCÁSTICAMENTE AL RECORDAD QUE CADA VES QUE ABRÍA ESA PUERTA ERA PARA PROBAR UN POCO DE LIBERTAD Y HOY LA CRUZARÍA PARA ATARSE A ALGUIEN QUE NO AMABA, ALGUIEN IMPUESTO POR SU PADRE SOLO: PARA MEJORAR SUS LASOS CON LA ALDEA Y ESTABILIZARSE COMO EL MEJOR DE TODA KONOHA…

SALIO Y CUBRIÓ SU ROSTRO CON EL FINO VELO… NO PARA DISIMULAR SU TRISTEZA SI NO MAS BIEN PARA SENTIRSE LEJOS DE LO QUE ESTABA POR SUCEDER Y CREER POR AUNQUE SEA UNOS INSTANTES QUE ESTO NO LE ESTABA PASANDO A ELLA…

CAMINO DECIDIDA A TRAVÉS DE TODO EL CORREDOR QUE LA LLEVARÍA A LA PLANTA BAJA DE LA MANSIÓN, BAJO LENTAMENTE CADA UNO DE LOS ESCALONES, CON PASO FIRME Y LA FRENTE EN ALTO; CAPAS DE CONVENCER A TODOS DE QUE SU FELICIDAD ERA INSUPERABLE Y QUE ESTABA ANSIOSA POR UNIR SU VIDA CON EL QUE SEGÚN ELLOS ERA EL AMOR DE SU VIDA…

RECORRIÓ TODO EL CORREDOR CON ESA MISMA POSTURA Y SE ENCAMINO ASÍA EL JARDÍN, EN LA PUERTA ENCONTRÓ A SU PADRE, QUIEN LA TOMO DEL BRAZO Y LA ENCAMINO ASIA EL IMPROVISADO ALTAR.

HINATA SE SENTÍA DESOLADA, ABANDONADA Y DESDICHADA, SABIA QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES ESTABAN AY CON LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE SE CASABA POR AMOR Y SOLO POR ESO ACEPTABAN LA UNIÓN, MAS SI SOLO SE ENTERARAN DE LA CRUDA REALIDAD…. SALDRÍAN EN SU DEFENSA E IMPEDIRÍAN LA BODA SIN PENSARLO DOS BESES SIQUIERA.

SE OBLIGO A VOLTEAR A VER A LOS INVITADOS CON EL FIN DE SABER SI EL SE ENCONTRABA AY… CON SUS OJOS PERLA RECORRIÓ EL LUGAR Y DIVISO A SAKURA QUIEN ESTABA DEL BRAZO DE LEE ((QUE EXTRAÑA PAREJA)) SE DIJO, CUANTO LA ENVIDIABA ELLA ERA CAPAS DE LUCHAR POR SU AMOR Y SER FELIZ… MIENTRAS QUE HINATA SOLO SE LIMITABA A CALLAR Y OBEDECER, BAJO LA MIRADA, SIENDO SUMISA Y ABNEGADA…CONTINUO CON LA INSPECCIÓN DE LOS INVITADOS AHORA ENCONTRÓ A SAI SENTADO JUNTO A TEMARI, GAARA Y KANKURO, ESTO NO LA SORPRENDIÓ PUES SABIA QUE SU PADRE SE HABÍA EMPEÑADO EN INVITAR A TODAS LAS GRANDES AUTORIDADES DE LA ALDEA Y SUS ALREDEDORES Y POR SUPUESTO SUNA Y SU KATSEKAGE NO ESTABAN EXENTAS…

SIGUIÓ CON SU INSPECCIÓN Y SE ENCONTRÓ CON: INO, CHOJI, SHIKAMARU, TENTEN, NEJI, KIBA, JIRAYA, SHINO, KURENAY, AZUMA, SHISUNE, KAKASHI… Y UN SINFÍN DE FEUDALES QUE LE PARECIÓ HABER VISTO CON ANTERIORIDAD EN EL DESPACHO DE SU PADRE, ESTABAN TODOS… TODOS MENOS EL…

SUS BELLOS OJOS SE VOLVIERON A VER DILATADOS POR LAS GANAS INMINENTES DE LLORAR, MAS SE CONTUVO Y SE OBLIGO A NO DEJARLAS SALIR… PUES NO QUERÍA DEMOSTRAR SU DEBILIDAD A SU PADRE… NO… NO AL MENOS UNA VES MAS….

DIRIGIÓ SU MIRADA ASÍA EL FRENTE DEL ALTAR, DIVISO A LA HOKEGE ENCARGADA DE LA UNIÓN Y UNA MELENA RUBIA AL LA CABEZA DE TODOS LOS INVITADOS, SUSPIRO TRISTEMENTE MIENTRAS UNAS LAGRIMAS SURCABAN SU ROSTRO, ERA TAN EXTRAÑO…

LO HABÍA AMADO DURANTE AÑOS… NUNCA LE CONFESO SU AMOR…

SOLLOZO DÉBILMENTE ESTE SIN DUDA ERA EL FIN DE SUS SUEÑOS… SE ACERCO LENTAMENTE ASTA EL ALTAR, SU PADRE LE TOMABA LA MANO, LO ASIA COMO SI LA ESTUVIERA EXHIBIENDO ANTE TODOS, ALZO SU VISTA Y ENCONTRÓ SUS OJOS CON LOS DE EL…

ERAN DE UN AZUL CIELO, EMANABAN FORTALEZA Y SEGURIDAD, SE SINTIÓ DESFALLECER CUANDO LA TOMO DE LA MANO Y LA ACERCO A EL...

PRENSO SUPLICAR, PEDIRLE QUE DETUVIERA TODO… TIRARSE A SUS PIES E IMPLORAR POR MISERICORDIA… MAS SABE QUE NO LE ARA CASO, PUES A ECHO UNA SONRISA BURLONA, LA ACERCA ASTA LLEGAR A COLOCAR SUS LABIOS JUNTO A SU OÍDO

- VAMOS HINATA… ESTO NO TIENE PORQUE SER ASÍ… DESPUÉS DE TODO TU ME AMABAS O NO??- ELLA ABRIÓ LOS OJOS DE UNA MANERA SORPRENDENTE, LE DIRIGIÓ UNA MIRADA DE DESPRECIO Y RENCOR ABSOLUTO, SE SINTIÓ IMPOTENTE, HORRORIZADA, LO ODIABA… SI LO ODIABA, IGUAL O MAS QUE A SU PADRE

EL CHICO SE MANTUVO FIRME, AUNQUE SUS OJOS MOSTRABAN TRISTEZA, QUE SE TRANSFORMO EN IRA… APRETÓ MAS SU MANO Y SUSURRO DE UNA MANERA CASI INAUDIBLE- RECUERDA QUE AHORA ERES MIA Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA CAMBIARLO- SOLTÓ SU MANO Y SE GIRARON PARA QUE DAR FRENTE AL SACERDOTE, ESTE SI ERA EL FIN….

CUANDO TODO TERMINO HINATA SEGUÍA PENSANDO QUE ESTO ERA UN ERROR, NO LE PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO A ELLA… SE VIO A SI MISMA GIRAR PARA ENCONTRARSE DE NUEVO CON ESOS OJOS QUE ASTA ASE UNO AÑOS LA ASÍAN DESFALLECER… EL AUN CON UNA SONRISA QUE OSCILABA ENTRE EL TRIUNFO Y BURLA ACERCO SUS LABIOS A LOS SUYOS Y LOS BESO CON POSESIÓN.

CUANDO HINATA VOLVIÓ A ABRIR LOS OJOS LE SORPRENDIÓ LA EXPRESIÓN DE SU AHORA ESPOSO, TENIA LAS FACCIONES INDESCIFRABLES MAS SU MIRADA DEMOSTRABA TRISTEZA Y SOLEDAD, SINTIÓ UNA PRESIÓN EN EL PECHO QUE NO LE PERMITÍA RESPIRAR, NUNCA SUPO EL VERDADERO MOTIVO DE QUE EL LE PIDIERA MATRIMONIO, YA QUE SUPONÍA QUE HABÍA SIDO SU PADRE EL QUE SE LO PROPUSO…

_((SI TAN SOLO SUPIERAS QUE YO EN__ VERDAD TE AMO… QUIZÁ… SOLO LO QUIZÁ TU ME AMARÍAS IGUAL))_ PENSÓ EL CHICO MIENTRAS TOMABA AMBAS MANOS DE HINATA Y TRAS BESARLAS LA ENCAMINO POR EL CORREDOR SEGUIDO DE LOS APLAUSOS DE LOS PRESENTES Y LOS GRITOS DE JUBILO DE LOS MAS ALLEGADOS A LA PAREJA

HINATA SENTÍA COMO SUAVES PÉTALOS CAÍAN Y ROZABAN SU PIEL, SONRIÓ, NO PUDO EVITARLO FUE AUTOMÁTICO… SOLO BASTO EL VER LA TRISTE SONRISA QUE SE FORMABA EN SUS LABIOS A MANERA DE SALUDO, SE SINTIÓ INMENSAMENTE FELIZ AL VER QUE EL SE ENCONTRABA ENTRE LOS INVITADOS, PUES SI EL YA HABÍA LLEGADO SIGNIFICABA QUE AUNQUE SEA POR UN SOLO INSTANTE VERÍA A EL AMOR DE SU VIDA…


End file.
